Cookies'n'Cream
by morbidparanoia
Summary: Is there something in the office sweeter than the cookies Mai serves with tea? Lin may just have the answer.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This just popped out while I was trying to get past my writer's block on my other story (What Do I Have To Do? - for those of you who don't know). I don't think very much of it, and I'm not entirely sure I'll do anything further with it. I guess that'll depend on the response. So if you like it and want to see more of it, you'll have to let me know.

* * *

It was an especially cold afternoon and the wind blew fiercely as Mai made her way to the SPR office. She clutched tightly the bag of cookies she had just bought. She did it out of habit. Naru never had any with his tea, and Lin only ate about one a month, leaving the greater portion of the rest to moulder. Still, it was a comforting thought, knowing that there was a jar full of sweet, love-filled cookies in the tiny kitchenette.

'There'll never be any love anywhere else in the office,' she thought to herself.

She knocked on the door to Naru's office when she got in. There was no reply. She knocked again.

"He's not here," called Lin.

Mai looked in on the Chinese man. "He's not?"

"No, he had something to do at the university. He won't be back today."

"Oh," she said quietly. "Did he leave anything for me to do?"

"Look on your desk. There should be some copying and filing for you," Lin replied, clearly very busy.

She went back out and started on the work on her desk. After an hour, the cold was too much for her, and she got up to make some tea. Once again, she called in on the quieter of her employers.

"Lin-san, would you like some tea?" she asked. "There are fresh cookies too."

"Thank you, Taniyama-san. That would be nice," he replied.

Mai smiled as she turned to leave. 'It's so nice to make tea for someone who actually appreciates it. Lin doesn't speak much, and I know he has no love for the Japanese people, but he shows me respect that Naru never does.'

"Taniyama-san?" Lin said almost inaudibly as Mai reached the door.

She turned to face him. "Yes, Lin-san?"

"Maybe..." he said with hesitation, his head down. "Maybe we could take our tea together today?"

"I'd like that," she smiled.

Lin remained staring at the non-existant mark on his desk, unable to look up while she was still there. His face was flushed and he didn't want her to notice. He couldn't see her smile, but he didn't need to. He'd seen it often enough, and when he heard it in her voice, he could imagine it.

He imagined it, and dared to hope that this time, just this one time, the smile that set his heart aflutter was all for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Mai flitted happily around the kitchen, preparing the tea and plating up some cookies. They weren't the chocolate chip she usually bought, but big gooey ginger biscuits. The woman behind the counter had insisted that she take them, saying they would rock her world.

Lin watched her from the doorway of his office, knowing she was too wrapped up in what she was doing to notice, and he could safely admire her.

'I can't believe how much healthier this place feels when Naru's not here with that oppresive aura of his,' the girl thought, humming to herself.

He smiled as he heard her humming. It was a nursery rhyme, and that just added to Mai's innocent cuteness. When she finally put the teapot on the tray, he slid back into his office so she would never know he's been watching.

"Lin-san," Mai called as she set the tray down on the coffee table. "Tea's ready."

Lin emerged, still slightly red.

"Are you alright? You look flushed," she said.

"I'm fine, thank you Taniyama-san," he replied as he sat down.

She poured his tea and passed it, and the cookies, to him with a sweet smile. Once more his heart skipped a beat.

'I might actually have a chance with her!' he realised.

"These cookies really ARE good!" the girl exclaimed in surprise, rousing Lin from his thoughts.

He tried one himself. "You're right, Taniyama-san. They're incredible!"

There were six cookies on the plate when they started, and in only a few minutes they were reduced to crumbs. With every bite Lin took, he became more certain that Mai was the one for him. With every bite Mai took, she became more certain that Naru was NOT the one for her.

Suddenly, the girl looked up and started giggling. Lin looked at her, perplexed but delighted to hear that sweet music.

"Lin-san, you have a crumb..." she said, reaching and brushing the offending morsel from his chin.

He shivered as her skin made contact with his, and he moved to clutch her hand in his, holding it there, close to his lips.

"Mai..." he whispered as he stared into her eyes.

Slowly, he kissed her palm, breathing in the scent of her skin. It was her turn to shiver, and she could barely draw breath.

"Mai..." Lin whispered again. "I've waited so long to tell you this..." 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **This chapter is dedicated to Gabryell-P-, and my inspiration Kyia Star.

* * *

"Mai, I love you," Lin whispered.

"You... what?" she gasped.

"I love you. I've loved you from the first moment I saw you."

"But... But it was my fault you got hurt," Mai said. "You refused my help."

He smiled. "Yes, it was your fault that I got hurt, but I'm so grateful. If I hadn't, I would never have gotten the chance to know you. And I refused your help because I was intimidated."

"By me?" she enquired.

"By you, Mai," Lin replied, "the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Lin-san... I don't know what to say..."

"You could start by calling me Lin. Just Lin," he said.

Mai nodded, blushing. "Lin. I can't say I love you. But I do like you. Quite a lot actually."

"Do you like me enough to go to a movie with me?" he asked hopefully.

"I think so," she smiled. "I think I'd like that very much."

"Really?!"

The girl nodded. "Really."

Lin beamed. He had never felt so happy or so alive.

Silently, Naru crept away from SPR's front door.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **This is starting to get a little too close to a lime for my liking... Anyway, read and enjoy.

* * *

"It worked?" the old woman asked.

Naru nodded. "I paid you well enough for it."

"You did. Just remember, things like this almost always have unintended side-effects."

"This one won't," the teen replied.

"Well..." she shrugged. "I warned you."

Naru smiled to himself as he left the bakery. It had cost him a fair amount, but finally Lin had confessed to Mai, and Mai had agreed to go out with him. He knew how the girl felt about him, but he asle knew that she deserved more than he could give her. He would miss her affection, badly concealed as it was, but it would be worth it to see the two people he held dearest happy.

* * *

The only light in the room came from the flickering images on Lin's TV screen. He stretched, landing his arm across Mai's shoulder. Mai had to smile. As the movie wore on, she snuggled closer to him. His heart was going a million miles an hour. He wouldn't be able to stand it much longer.

"Mai?" he whispered.

She turned to look at him. "Yes, Lin?"

"I-" he started.

Unable to find the words he was looking for, he leant down and kissed her hurriedly. To his utter delight, he found her kissing back, and passionately too. He pulled away, gasping.

"Took you long enough," she smiled.

"I thought..."

"I told you before, Lin. I do like you," Mai leaned in close to his ear, whispering, "and like can turn to love a lot faster than you think."

He shivered as her breath brushed his ear. "What can I do to speed the process along?"

"Well, we've done the movie... Dinner and dancing is the next logical step," she giggled.

Lin hesitated.

"Do you dance?" Mai asked, realising her mistake.

He blushed and mumbled, "Ballroom and Latin."

"How romantic!" she sighed. "Won't you take me dancing? Please, Lin..."

"You know I'll do anything for you," he said, kissing her.


End file.
